


Whispers of Magic in the Air

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: ‘What the fuck are you doing it’s midnight why are you playing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ on the piano’ AU





	

The camp had discovered a piano down in Mount Weather as they were clearing out for supplies and books and art and taking the culture they’d only read about and making it theirs. Bellamy had spent most of the time reading the books they’d found, devouring the greek myths, laughing with Percy Jackson, crying over Shakespeare and falling in love with the smell and feel of books, feeling the air rip through the air as he turns the pages. The piano sat unused for the most part; Harper had slammed on it for a couple of minutes but left it open to the elements, Abby touched the keys briefly and Raven had seen her fall apart in the medical center later. When talking with Bellamy and Octavia around the fire one night, Kane mentioned that Jake had taught Clarke how to play and Raven overheard and understand why Abby had broken down. 

Clarke returned several months later and Abby didn’t tell her that there was a piano until Clarke had a long conversion with her about why she left and whether she was healed. It was a few weeks later, the fire was dying down and Bellamy was reading Macbeth when he heard music being played from several yards away. Bellamy shut the book, and wandered over staring at the blonde hair illuminated in the firelight as her hands danced over the keys. He didn’t recognize the song immediately but once he did he sighed in exasperation before asking “Clarke, why exactly are you playing the song from the Titanic at god knows what hour?”

Clarke glanced up, eyes teary “Because it’s the last song my father taught me before he was floated, I’d seen the Titanic during one of the film days and had fallen in love with Jack and Rose. I kept asking him to teach me one of the songs and finally he taught me. I played it from memory on my own for the first time the evening before mom betrayed him.”

Bellamy nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, “I can leave if you want?”

Clarke shook her hand before saying “No, stay please. I don’t want to be alone after this.”

Bellamy sat, nodded his head and drifted off with witches whispering in his ear and music echoing throughout his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @the-ships-to-rule-them-all


End file.
